A Mage and A Flame Master
by YuukiTenriKdramon
Summary: Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai fanfic, YuutaxShinka. "There's more to eight-grader syndrome than what it seems to be." Also warning: huge plot twist! Rated K for the romance. Disclaimer: Torako/ Tatsuya Ishihara/ Jukki Hanada. Dunno which one, might as well all of them!


As usual, few Author's words first!

This is an English fanfic I made (despite having many haters, I decided to make it anyways) of my favourite anime girl- Nibutani Shinka- and Togashi Yuuta, basically because I can't ship her with anyone else (you seriously wanted ShinkaxMakoto? No right?) and I'm not in mood to create an OC.

Huge changes from the original storyline, though (/'-')/

If, maybe, it's bad, _gomen ne_, I'm not that much of an advanced writer.  
And a boy, writing in girl's POV, too! -.-

I'm just asking a favor from all of you readers.

Enjoy the story! xD -Kdramon-

* * *

**A Mage and A Flame Master  
**-by Kdramon-

At the start, I never did like the people around me.

They just wanted normal people who faced reality and the world's real things, and the people who stays true to themselves by being unable to see reality as the way it is, will get alone.

I had a case like that.

It's called eight-grader syndrome, or _chuunibyou_ for short.

It's abnormality in some people's eyes, is it? Thinking that you're a mage, who had lived for 700 years, preaching and creating mythical beasts, also talking to fairies.

I'm known to the delusional worlds as 'Mori Summer', the greatest mage ever lived.  
In reality, I'm Nibutani Shinka, a perfectly crazy girl who just wanted to be herself.

Why can't the world accept me as who I am?

Eventually, I grew tired. I decided to put all those past behind me and burn them, so that I could be accepted in the community of my friends.

Just before I shutted down my website- yeah, I had one- ,a message from one of the guys who followed me came in.

_"I would someday like to meet you. And we will face off in a daring, heating battle. I want to see what you're really made of, o great mage._  
_-Dark Flame Master-"_

The message is short, and I ignored it right away. I usually reply to girls, not guys.  
And with that, Mori Summer's life ended as I closed my site and burned all the stuff related to my _chuunibyou._

Two years later, I moved to a school where I could get away from my dark past.

It was great, yeah. I got a lot of friends early, and I'm told that I'm the number one cutie around.. W-well, that's unimportant.

I'm happy that I could be accepted as a regular girl.

But deep down,  
I know I missed being Mori Summer.

The first person I met at my new school- well, maybe not AT the school, we met at a train station- was a boy named Togashi Yuuta.

I grew friendly with him, because he's a boy in my class.

Soon, I noticed that I'm dragging myself back to the old, haunting past, just because a stupid kid named Dekomori Sanae had many copies of my Mabino- let's just say it's a book compelled with magic spells, charms, mythical fairies and items, and it was my last proof of my _chuunibyou_ still alive.

And what do you know, the boy named Yuuta IS somehow related to them, and to _chuunibyou_s.

Before I know it, I'm joining their club- the magic _chuunibyou_-infested club that Takanashi Rikka made- as an attempt of destroying my book.  
But then I'm stuck at the point where I'm asking myself.

Am I really getting over_ chuunibyou_ just because of others not willing to accept the real me?

No. I'm not going to get over it.

Because I know that there are also people who accepts me as the person I wanted to be.

The members of the magic _chuunibyou_ club that Rikka created.

As far as I know now, I consider these guys my real best friends. Because they can accept the real me, not the fake 'nice girl' image I put in front of others.

I'm really happy that I, deep down, didn't give up on delusions.

Yuuta-kun is somewhat like me, too. He moved here because of his _chuunibyou. _And that he wanted to get away from the past.

Somehow I secretly admire him, the way he was similar to me in many ways, including the matter regarding Mori Summer and the delusions.  
And that I could be me the most when I'm near him.

Somehow I get a feeling that Yuuta is the same 'Dark Flame Master' who messages me just before my web closed down.

Without knowing, somehow, I had fallen in love with Yuuta-kun.

It was a quiet night.

Yesterday, Rikka had just asked me for advice on love.  
And apparently, the target is, as I suspected, is Yuuta-kun.

It hurts, yes. To see it from Yuuta-kun's point, I don't see why he would pick me over Rikka. Being closer with her than me, also they hang out a lot.. Most people would say that they are dating, but if you know better (they're neighbors), you wouldn't say that twice.

Of course, it still gives me a painful feeling in my chest everytime she talks to him.

Tonight I'm sitting here, in this cold bus station, after a long, long day of school festival.

_"N-Nibutani-san?"_

I wasn't so surprised, because I know who it is.

It's Rikka.

_"Hey, Takanashi-san."_

_"Have you seen Yuuta?"_

_"Nope, why?"_

_"I-it's nothing."_

With that, she left.

I was thinking that she felt that Yuuta-kun may went here on his way home, so that got my hopes high.  
And my heart beating so fast, my face felt so hot just by thinking he would come here...

_"Nibutani?"_

Eh?

I turned to the sound of the voice, only to meet the eyes of a tall, brown-haired boy.

_"T-Togashi-kun? Wh-what are you doing here?"_

_"Well.. I figured out Rikka may have went through here, so.."_

_Baka.  
_Just as I thought, he thinks of Rikka more than me.

But still, I took a chance there, a seemingly one in a million chance.

_"Since you're here, why not go home together?"_

_"Why not?"_

My heart almost leaped. An answer I hoped for.

And I've decided, that tonight, I will tell him. The truth. All the truth.

_"Have you decided where you will go after graduating, Nibutani?"_

_"I'm planning to leave Japan to study abroad. Maybe America, or Paris.. I don't know yet. What about you?"_

_"Me? I'm not that good of a scholar, so maybe Tokyo University."_

_"You always seem not confident with yourself."_

_"Really? Yeah, maybe I was."_

The night went on and on, and suddenly it rains.

_"Uh-oh, we need to get to some shelter, otherwise we'll be soaking,_" he said as he ran towards a train station.  
Yes, the very same train station that we first met.

We sat down there, watching the rain fall down at the night scenery.

_"Hey."_ I called out to him. I could feel my heart beating faster, and my voice shivering.

_"Hm? What's wrong? Are you cold?"_

_"N-no, it's just that-"_

_"Here, wear this." _He took off his school jacket and tossed it to me. And that sure got my heart accelerating even faster.

_"A-arigatou."_

There was some awkward silence for a while, but then I spoke. I need to make sure.

_"Hey, isn't Rikka usually calling you Dark Flame Master, or something like that?"_

He laughs a bit and then answers.

_"When I was in eight grade, I felt lonely. As if the world is ignoring my existence. So I pretended, or I thought for real, that I'm a dark lord manipulating flames.. But those were just memories to me now."_

Does this mean Yuuta-kun trusted me enough to tell me until the roots? I only asked what is Dark Flame Master, but.. he ended up telling me the reason behind his_ chuunibyou._

And I never thought he had one.

_"For me, I had chuunibyou because it was fun."_

_"Eh? If it's fun, then why did you abandon it?"_

_"It's because I never felt in place, you know? The world is so different, so realistic that I could be alone if I did have my chuunibyou until now."_

_"I understand that, somehow.."_

_"I actually wanted to be myself, be the Nibutani Shinka that reads old books, brews fake potions, and spoke with fairies up until now. But if I do that, I'll be lonely. I don't want to be lonely."_

_"Wait, who's your chuunibyou name?"_

_"Mori Summer. Though it's embarrasing if I say it now.."_

_"Eh? EEHHH?!"_

He looked so shocked, I can't help laughing over his funny face.

_"You're the Mori Summer that I messaged a day before the site closed down?!"_

_"Actually, I closed the website a minute after you messaged.. Wait, wh-what?! So you're the same Dark Flame Master that messaged me?!"_

_"M-maybe it's like that."_

I never thought our meeting would be from back then.

_"Togashi-kun."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"You promised me a battle against the strongest mage, right?"  
_

_"Y-Yeah, maybe.."_

_"W-well, it's not so bad to do it now, I guess.. J-Just to reconcile old memories of my chuunibyou!"_

_"S-Seriously?"_

And there was us.

Standing in the rain.

Recollecting nostalgic moments, as we prepare to 'battle'.

_"Blast reality.  
Burst it into shreds.  
Banishment, this world!"_

I yelled at the top of my lungs, and the world spins into celestial ruins. I picked up a stick, and it looked like a mage staff. I threw his coat at him, and he wore it with a somewhat weird pose, while clutching his head. Is that.. part of his _chuunibyou_?

_"Prepare yourself, o great Mori Summer. For I, the Dark Flame Master, is about to end your 700 years of reign!"_

That made my stomach hurts because I wanted to laugh. But I didn't. Instead, I launched a somewhat same-typed reply.

_"A mere flame cannot beat a master of the spells. I am Mori Summer, the world's last mage, and I challenge you, Dark Flame Master, to a battle!"_

There we go,  
as seemingly dancing in the rain,

although people with _chuunibyou_ would call it 'battling'.

That night I felt like a zombie walking from the dead.

It's as if my 'inner self', sealed inside for so long, bursted outside.

And I guess Yuuta-kun felt the same.

We could be ourselves only if we're together.  
This time, I will tell him.

[_chuunibyou_ vision engage]

As I knocked him off, and followed him jumping off the ruins, I yelled.

It's now or never, Shinka!

_"Togashi-kun!_  
_I-"_

_"I like you, Nibutani!"_

EH?

_"I like you so much, from the start of when we met! I have been dreaming of you, and I like you even more just now, when you told me you were Mori Summer!"_

Hey, that's my line!

_"I can be myself if I'm with you! I can be the Dark Flame Master anytime and not feel embarrassed with you, Mori Summer! So please, go out with me!"_

And with that, I could answer.

_"Nope."_

_"E-eh?"_

_"You didn't even let me tell you that I love you first! You stole the lines I wanna say! You greedy baka!"_

_"Wh-what do you mean, Nibutani-"_

I swam the air, closing him in, grabbing his face and kissed him gently in the lips.

_"Call me Shinka now, Yuuta-kun."_

I never wanted to move on from_ chuunibyou._

After this day, maybe never again.

Because there's more to _chuunibyou_ than what it seems to be.

For example, after all, I met my destined person through _chuunibyou._

**-end-**

* * *

Ahem. How was it? Longest chapter I've ever posted so far .-.

For YuutaxRikka shippers, I'm truly sorry, it's just that I'm itching to make a story of my Shinka no harm included :v

so, as usual, review will be highly appreciated! Kdramon out~


End file.
